This proposed research is descriptive in nature. It is designed to characterize the effects of a sucrose diet, obesity, and pregnancy on miniature swine which have been selectively bred for reduced glucose tolerance. The time course of developing insulin resistance and further changes in glucose tolerance and insulin response will followed in vivo, and in vitro in isolated adipocytes. Lipid profile changes will be monitored. Capillary basement membrane thickness will be periodically assessed as well as the rate of tissue healing and vascularization of implanted plastic sponges. In the final year 1/2 of the animals will be placed on a weight reduction regime using the same diets to establish the rate at which normal insulin resistance returns. At the conclusion of the study the animals will be necropsied and examined for signs of cardiovascular lesions as well as pancreatic morphologic changes.